Voided (John Smith 10)
Story John and Gwen are at Mr. Smoothy, waiting for Kevin to arrive. Suddenly, Gwen gets a severe headache. John: Gwen! You alright? Gwen: Ahh! (Then, a mana circle appears in the air, showing Helen) John: Helen! Helen: John! We need your help. We can’t keep (The circle fades, Helen’s voice cuts off. Gwen drops to her knees, panting.) John: We’ve got to find a way to help them. They’re in danger. Gwen: (still panting) Yeah. But how do we get to them. Kevin’s car then pulls up, and Kevin gets out, walking up to them. He sees that they both have serious expressions on their faces. Kevin: What’d I miss? End Scene Kevin: This is a bad idea. At Kevin’s garage, Kevin pulls out the Null Void Projector that Helen and Manny left behind before, which he took. Gwen: It doesn’t matter. We’ve got to get the two of them out of the Null Void. Kevin: They went in on their own accord. They are responsible for it. Gwen: (turns to John) I still don’t think that you should go in alone. John: It’ll be easier if I go alone. Kevin: Agreed. Gwen and I will stay behind. Gwen: I’m not scared about whatever is in there. Kevin: That’s because you’ve never been in there. Gwen: (noticing the seriousness and fear in Kevin’s tone) Alright. Kevin gives John a jetpack with a cable attached to it. Kevin: It’s a Plumber Snake. It’ll keep the portal open, as well as allow us to pull you back once you find them. Now remember, go in, grab Helen and Manny, and get out. The longer you’re there, the more danger you’ll be in. John: Thanks, Kevin. I’ll be careful. John puts the jetpack on, and Kevin activates the Null Void Projector. John takes a deep breath, and runs, going through the portal. End Scene John is in the Null Void, and instantly noticed the red sky, and the floating rocks. He activates the jetpack, and starts flying around. Then, a swarm of flying creatures come at him. They had elongated heads, with no eyes or ears. Instead of legs, they had a series of tentacles, and have bat wings and sharp teeth. John: What the? One of the bat creatures appears right next to him, snapping at him. John uses the jetpack to dodge, and slaps down the Omnitrix. Terraspin: Terraspin! Terraspin fires a gust of wind at the bat creatures, forcing them back. More of them come from behind, biting into his shell. Terraspin spins and slaps one away with his flipper. He rotates his flippers, using wind to blow them away. All the creatures had retreated, and Terraspin lands on a rock, reverting. John: That was interesting. (Notices that the cable from before was gone.) Oh, man. (Spots the jetpack on the ground, cable broken.) Looks like I’m on my own. (Puts the jetpack on, and flies off.) John goes around, and sees a large number of citizens making settlements on the rocks. John: Kevin made this place sound like it was a prison. It looks nice. (The jetpack dies, and he lands on a rock.) Great. Then, John hears blaster fire. He runs across, and sees Helen and Manny firing their blasters at an older man with no shirt but a cape and brown pants, floating in the air, the bat creatures flying overhead. John looks down, and sees the Omnitrix in the green. John: Nice. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Diamondhead creates a crystal structure, going over empty space and allowing him to get closer to the old man. Diamondhead fires crystal shards at the human. The human spots this, and a bat creature flies in front of him, taking the attack. Its skin was durable, the crystals not piercing the skin. Old Man: Who else dares to attack the great D’Void? Diamondhead: That voice, Dr. Animo! D’Void: How do you know that name? Doesn’t matter. (Raises his arm, and the bat creatures start flying towards him.) Diamondhead: Bring it on. (Manny appears, and grabs Diamondhead’s left arm.) Hey! Manny: Come on! We’re outmatched. (Manny drags Diamondhead with him, and Helen joins them in their retreat.) D’Void: These freedom fighters are getting annoying. (The bat creatures continue after Diamondhead’s group.) But they can lead me straight to the Wrench. (Flies off in opposite direction.) End Scene Manny drags Diamondhead into a cave, Helen joining them. Diamondhead reverts, Manny’s hand grabbing the Omnitrix. John pulls his arm back, not noticing the Omnitrix glowing yellow. John: What was that about? I was about to take that guy (His voice trails as he looks at Manny’s lower left hand, which was replaced with a clamp.) Your hand. Manny: (Raises the hand and looks at it) Lost it in a fight with D’Void. Helen: Either way, we’re glad you’re here. Where are the others? John: Not here. I thought this was a rescue mission. Helen: No. We need help fighting D’Void. Since you’re alone, all hope is lost. John: Maybe not. Tell me the situation. I thought this was a prison. Helen: It was at the beginning, but then the prisoners’ descendants decided to settle. The Null Guardians, those bat creatures, were created to protect the population from the prisoners. Now, D’Void has taken control of the Null Guardians, and have been enslaving everyone. John: This D’Void guy, I’ve fought him before on Earth. His name is Dr. Animo, and he controls animals. Manny: Then how’d he get here? John: Don’t know. Whose in charge of fighting Animo? Helen: That’d be the Wrench. John: I want to meet with him. I can help, but he needs to marshall all the forces. Helen: (looks at Manny, then back at John) Okay. Let’s go. End Scene John, Helen and Manny arrive at a bridge, when someone comes and blocks the way. He looked human, besides a series of quills coming out of his head and arms. He wears a green shirt. Guy: What are you guys doing? Who is this guy? Helen: Pierce, this is John. He’s the guy who helped us realize that you were alive. He’s here to help fight D’Void. Pierce: How do you know that he’s not a spy, sis? John: Sis? I’ll only assume that you guys were adopted. Pierce: If you plan to see The Wrench, you’ll have to go through me. John: Alright. (Both of them walk out onto the bridge.) Don’t I get a weapon? (Pierce pulls a thorn out of his arm, and throws it at John’s feet. John picks it up.) Hardly seems fair. Pierce: (pulling two thorns out) Too bad. Pierce throws the thorns at John, who uses his own to block the attack. John charges forward, and goes to swing his thorn at Pierce. Pierce pulls out a thorn to block it, and pushes John back. John spins the thorn, and goes for a thrust. Pierce uses a thorn and knocks the thorn out of John’s hand. John then gets close to Pierce, and gets at his waist, throwing him overhead. Pierce lands on his back, and John grabs one of the thorns on the ground, pointing it at Pierce. Pierce: Okay, okay! I admit defeat. There’s no way that you’re a spy. You fight like a human. John: (offering his hand) I am human. (Pierce takes John’s hand, and John helps him up.) Pierce: Come. I’ll take you to The Wrench. John and Pierce cross the bridge, entering a cave. Inside, there was a cloaked figure at the fire. John: Um, Mr. Wrench. I’m John Smith, and I’m here to help you fight Animo, I mean D’Void. Man: Well then, (John raises his head, recognizing the voice) we’ll have to find you a place. (The man turns to John and removes his hood, and reveals it is Wes Green.) John: Wes! You’re alive! How? Wes: That explosion from the Null Void Projector, transported everyone to the Null Void. I’ve been here ever since, and once I realized what D’Void was doing, I decided to come out of retirement. What are you doing here? John: I came to stop D’Void. Do you know where his base of operations is? Wes: Yes. John: Then I suggest we marshall all of our forces, and hit them head on. Full frontal assault, with me in the lead. I’ll defeat D’Void. Wes: Hm. Fine. Pierce, get everyone together. This’ll be our last stand. Pierce: (sighs) Yes, sir. But I’m not sure this is a good idea. (Pierce walks off.) End Scene John and the rebels against D’Void are on a rock near D’Void’s base. They could see a giant drill, drilling into the space above, making a tear. Null Guardians were flying around, and John spots several alien prisoners working. Pierce: What’s the plan, Wrench? Wes: This is John’s attack. He’s in charge. John? John: We charge in, fighting off the Guardians. We free and arm every prisoner we come across, adding to our numbers. While you guys do that, I’ll fight D’Void, and then we win. Any questions? Manny: Yeah. How are you going to defeat D’Void? John: With this. (Holding up the Omnitrix. He then activates it, turning the dial. He then gets a perplexed face looking at one of the alien images.) That’s new. (Slaps down Omnitrix. He takes Manny’s form, except taller and more muscular. He’s wearing black pants with two gold sashes on his chest. He has golden wrist bands on each arm and fingerless gloves.) Four Arms: Four Arms! Manny: That’s the best name you can come up with? Four Arms: Calm down, pipsqueak. Wes, you lead. I’ll meet you guys inside. Four Arms jumps, leaping several feet into the air. Four Arms comes down, landing on a Null Guardian. It roars, and Four Arms grabs it, staying on. The other Null Guardians come at him, firing lasers from his mouth. Four Arms is hit by several of them, but is hurt. Four Arms jumps off that Null Guardian, and slams his arms into another one. Four Arms lands on the ground, and starts running towards the closed steel doors. The Guardians follow, when lasers are fired at them. Wes was leading the rebels, them all firing. Wes: Go John! We’ll handle the door. Four Arms nods, and jumps, grabbing a Null Guardian, and rides it over the wall. He crashes it into the ground, and jumps off. D’Void was leading prisoners working on the drill. D’Void: More pests. You dare challenge the great Four Arms: Yeah, yeah. Let’s skip this part, Animo. Four Arms charges D’Void, swinging his fists at him. D’Void catches it, easily overpowering Four Arms. D’Void punches Four Arms, knocking him back. Four Arms jumps, and goes to hammer his arms into D’Void. D’Void raises his hand, and catches him, slamming Four Arms into the ground. D’Void then lifts Four Arms up, and throws him. Four Arms hits the ground, as the doors open. Four Arms gets up, and hits the Omnitrix. He goes Shocksquatch, and fires a mouth lightning bolt at D’Void. D’Void takes it, being pushed back slightly, but was unharmed. Wes comes over, while Pierce, Helen and Manny were making their way over. Wes: John! Try a different form. Shocksquatch: It won’t do anything. This is one of my strongest forms, and no humans should be resistant to lightning. (Shocksquatch reverts) D’Void: You! You’re the brat who interfered with me the last time. I suppose that I should thank you. John: What do you mean? D’Void: In our last battle, as I was pulling back, you hit me out of the sky, and there was a beam of light hitting another creature. I fell into it, and arrived here. Since then, I’ve been expanding my empire. Helen: I remember that. Manny and I used the death ray on a DNAlien when someone else fell in. This is our fault. D’Void: Now behold! My drill! It’s tearing through space, and will open a hole to Earth. I’ll then be able conquer it. John looks at the drill, and sees the crevasse surrounding it, releasing heat. John: That’s it! (John runs to the crevasse.) Wes: John! What are you? John: This drill is the source of his power. If it isn’t destroyed, we’re doomed. (Jumps down crevasse. A few moments later, Big Chill flies out, freezing the drill as he goes.) D’Void: No! (Lands on the ground, having lost the power to levitate. Manny then comes up to D’Void, punching him and knocking him out.) Manny: That’s for taking my hand. (Big Chill lands and reverts.) Wes: Job well done, John. I’m surprised how much you’ve grown. John: Thanks. I’ve also become an honorary Plumber, and I’ll soon become a real Plumber. Wes: Is that what you want? John: I’m going to fight anyway. I might as well do it legally. Then, a tear forms in the space, and Gwen holds it open. Gwen: (groaning, the stress of holding the portal open affecting her.) John! There you are! John: Hey Gwen, I found Wes. Gwen: Hurry up, John. (Reaches out hand.) I can’t hold this open much longer. John: You coming, Wes? Wes: I’m going to stay here, restore the order that D’Void destroyed. Also, don’t tell Kai that I’m alive. John: But, Wes: I plan to do it myself. John nods his head, and grabs Gwen’s hand. Gwen pulls him through, and the portal closes. John is back in Kevin’s garage. Kevin: He lives. Gwen: What are you going to do? Kevin: About what? John: I don’t agree with it, but I’ll keep quiet for him. Kevin: What are you talking about? Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Wes Green Villans *D'Void (Dr. Animo) *Null Guardians (controlled by D'Void) Aliens *Terraspin *Diamondhead *Four Arms (first appearance) *Shocksquatch *Big Chill (cameo) Trivia *This is the first time that the Null Void appears. *It's revealed that Wes is alive. *Animo is revealed to have been in the Null Void since his last defeat. *It's revealed that Pierce is Helen's brother. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10